


Party With the Rock Stars

by hutchabelle



Series: Everlark Holiday Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Biology, Christmas Party, F/M, Geology, Holidays, Meet-Cute, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Geology is a valid major.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Everlark Holiday Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070777
Kudos: 23





	Party With the Rock Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled and prompt: O2, holiday party
> 
> Holiday parties never went this way for me.

“I hate holiday parties,” Katniss grumbled.

“Oh, come on,” her friend Johanna replied. “You don’t really mean that. You’re one of those people who says they don’t like stuff but are privately really sappy and love all of the fuss and fluff. I, on the other hand, really do hate holiday parties. I’m heartless and hard and grouchy for good reason.”

Katniss stared at Johanna for a split second before asking, “And?”

“And… If I hate them and am still looking forward to this mess, then you need to get the hell on board and suck it up. Besides, the hotties from the geology department are joining us, and that’s cause for celebration no matter the season.”

Katniss sighed and decided it wouldn’t do any good to grouse. She didn’t really have a choice. She had stupidly volunteered to attend the multi-department party for all science majors at the small, private college she attended. The University of Panem was well-known for rigorous academics and an excellent biology program in which she and Jo were enrolled. While it made absolutely no sense, the biology and geology departments maintained a long-time rivalry that resulted in senseless competitions. It was a sense of pride for as many students as possible to attend the joint holiday party and win the prize for perfect attendance. Katniss thought it was stupid, but she didn’t really have a good reason to refuse. Besides, free food for poor college students meant the place would be crawling with her fellow undergrads soon enough.

She had just posted up next to the refreshments when a handful of guys walked into the room. Johanna wolf-whistled, which made Katniss want to hide under the table, but that didn’t stop the group from making their way over and saying hello.

“Well, hello, boys,” Johanna practically purred. “What a fine addition you’ve made to this party.”

A stunningly gorgeous human smiled at Johanna and tugged her into a hug before turning to Katniss and winking. “The name’s Finnick. I’ve known Jo since we went to competing high schools. As much of a pain in the ass as she is, I’m really glad we ended up at UP together. And I see she’s ruined your life, too.”

“Katniss,” she managed to mumble in response. “Nice to meet you.”

Finnick took her hand and raised it to his lips. Bewildered, Katniss watched as he kissed it and then let it drop. Who did that nowadays, and who was this character who seemed to live in the past with his over-the-top romantic gestures and stunningly classic good looks?

“A lovely name for a lovely woman,” he said.

“I’m named after a potato,” she blurted, unsure why she couldn’t just cut out her tongue and never speak again. Her face had to be bright red, but Finnick was gallant or apathetic enough to refrain from comment. He merely quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Indeed.” Then turned to his friends. “Jo, Katniss, let me introduce you to my crew, the stars of the geology department, the glory of—”

“Finn. Cut it out,” Johanna snapped, and Finnick grinned at her.

“I get carried away,” he offered in explanation and motioned to the men around him. “These fine gentlemen are Boggs, Jackson, Gale, Mitchell, and Peeta. Besides me, they’re the all-stars of our department. Forgive me for saying so, but we’re the Rock Stars.”

Katniss couldn’t help it. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Rock Stars? Seriously? That’s so dorky.”

“Says the biologist,” Gale scoffed.

Johanna laughed dryly. “Oh, I like this one. Gale, was it? I think you and I should get to know each other a little better.”

Katniss gaped as her friend left her alone. She hadn’t even wanted to come to this thing, and now she had to fend off random rock nerds for the next two hours. Except she realized she wasn’t surrounded anymore. Finnick was working his way through the crowd to embrace a woman with gorgeous copper hair, and the others had scattered. All of them except the stocky one with ashy blonde curls and clear blue eyes. He holds out his hand to shake hers, and she decided he must be the nice one of the group.

“Peeta Mellark,” he said, repeating his name for her. “If it makes you feel any better, I think the Rock Star thing is a little ridiculous, too.”

Echoing her friend, Katniss offered a shy smile and replied, “I think you and I should get to know each other a little better.”

A wide grin spread over his handsome face, and he agreed.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

It turned out that Katniss didn’t hate the holiday party after that, especially when Peeta asked her to leave early and have dinner with him. She didn’t hesitate at all to answer in the affirmative.


End file.
